


Til Kingdom Come

by JingNI



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Depression, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Silent Hill 2, M/M, Monsters, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, References to Illness, Silent Hill References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingNI/pseuds/JingNI
Summary: Mark is an office worker married to Yukhei, an aspiring author who eventually died due to a disease. Three years later, he received a letter from his deceased husband. It tells him Yukhei is waiting for him in Silent Hill, the place where everything about them all began.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a chaptered fic so updates will mostly be slow jdjdmdkdfk will try to write consistently so let's see how it goes.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Silent Hill 2. Chapters will be properly tag with trigger warnings due to the nature of the story. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so this fic will be un-betaed.

Inside a rundown public restroom, a man looks at a fogged mirror. His face is stiff, large eyebags and pale skin making him look more like a corpse. He cups his face gently, face blank as he tries to grapple the feelings inside him. He lets out a large sigh, but the dread inside his heart doesn’t leave.

“Am I doing the right thing?” Mark thinks to himself. It’s not like him to go to a place alone without updating anyone. He doesn't remember when he has been himself ever since the tragedy. He tried to distract himself by doing different things, but he always goes back to square one, feeling lifeless and indifferent to his surroundings and everyone around him. Whether it be the laughter coming from his friends, getting a promotion from his current job, or losing a very important gift, it doesn’t elicit any emotion from him anymore. Of course, he tries to hide his loneliness through forced smiles and mechanical laughter, but it can only reach him so far. The restroom is not only abandoned with rusty pipes, dirty toilets, and mudded tiles, but it also has that stench of urine that hasn't been cleaned up in months. But it doesn’t bother him, nor do they deter him from staying.

“Yukhei...” Mark mumbles to the reflection in front of him. “Are you really here in this town?”

He reaches to his pocket, itching to smoke some cigarettes to calm down his racing heart. There are doubts his husband could be here, and he’s sure his friends would call this a very unfunny prank. Despite that, he can’t help but feel hope. He shakes his head. He knows what he has received is true because it was given to him through a letter.

A letter that was in his mailbox for god knows how long. He checks it very sporadically since no one sends letters to him anymore. Letters also remind him of Yukhei, who frequently wrote love letters to him at least once a month. 

Writing letters sounds cliche, but Yukhei didn't care. He would write love letters to Mark as if always writing one for the first time, each word and sentence filled with love and adoration. Yukhei, even when he was sick, never misses writing a letter, that even before his death he has wrote his final letter of love. 

So when he received this letter a few days ago, being shocked is an understatement. Nothing can explain this letter since he has kept every letter from Yukhei in their room, where he would read them every night. Why does this letter exist? 

Does this mean Yukhei is actually alive?

Mark sighs as he takes out a stick and a lighter from his pocket, the newly lighted flame almost touching the end of the cigarette, but he never lights it. Letting out another deep breath, he puts the stick back from the box. Maybe he will have a smoke when he gets into town.

He checks his phone, staring at the wallpaper featuring Yukhei smiling widely with a bouquet in his hand. While sadness has always filled his heart, Yukhei never fails to make him smile.

He leaves the dirty restroom, staring at the sky filled with thick clouds. Across the restroom is the vast Toluca Lake, covered with mist that stretches throughout the surroundings. Mark takes out an envelope from his coat, opening it to read the letter that is still a mystery to him.

_To my dearest Mark,_

_Do you remember the town where we first met? It was a place called_ _Silent Hill._

_I promised to take you there for our next anniversary, so_ _you know where to find me._

_Eternally yours,_

_Yukhei_

There is no doubt Yukhei wrote this, the handwriting too familiar to be fabricated. Not to mention, no one else knows Silent Hill is the place where they first laid eyes at each other. While he does know where he can find Yukhei, there are a few locations that came to mind. Does Yukhei mean the park near the lake, where he has first seen him writing at a bench? Or was it the Lakeview Hotel, one of the town’s main attractions where they once spent a special night?

Mark knows Yukhei never fails to make his promises come through, that even death can't prevent him. His husband has always been that person, one who strives to be the best even when the odds are against him.

It’s been three years since Yukhei has died from that disease, but the wounds left are still fresh and open. There isn’t a day where Yukhei isn’t in Mark’s mind.

Of course, he has thought about the impossibility of the situation. How can a dead man write a letter? This letter can’t come from anyone he knows because he has secluded himself emotionally ever since Yukhei’s death. He barely updates his friends about his condition, choosing to either drink his sorrows or read Yukhei’s unfinished works repeatedly, memorizing every word and line by heart.

Frankly, he just wants to be with Yukhei once more.

He goes to his car in the corner of the parking lot to retrieve a map. Yukhei reminds him that even with the advancement of technology, printed maps can still help. Wanting to honor every advice from his husband, he has always carried the map with him. He sighs when he sees the tunnel that leads to the main road barricaded by fences, forcing him to go the other way by foot.

Mark descends the stairway leading to the town, the fog thickening with each step. His vision slowly turns white, the sights of Toluca Lake now far away from his vision. The atmosphere has him in its suffocating embrace, his lungs begging to breathe fresh air. The marks of where he started are now shrouded in mist and the end is nowhere in sight. Nonetheless, Mark pushes through, the desire to see Yukhei overpowering his lack of direction.

His legs are walking on autopilot as he can’t help but imagine how Yukhei sent him this letter. Is he really alive all this time? He wonders why it took three years to contact him, but maybe the reason doesn't matter isn't that important. No matter what people tell him, he has proof that Yukhei is alive, logic be dammed.

The idea of the dead being revived would have been a nice idea for Yukhei to write about, since what he writes mostly rests on the unknown and things he deems as interesting. He remembers his husband writing a poem about a person and their undead lover once, but frowns when he can not remember the words to it anymore.

Frankly, he shouldn't believe on such... _blasphemous_ things, such as reviving the dead and the dark arts. His Christian upbringing makes him guilty of even thinking about trying to venture into the occult, but times has changed. The guilt is still eating him and he's not going to lie, he never fails to pray for every sin he has committed as a seemingly dutiful Christian, but for him, it's better to think that Yukhei is alive through any means rather than being dead.

He wonders what would Yukhei think after being revived. Would he be happy? Would it spark another round of inspiration for his writing? His heart can't help but tighten since Yukhei didn't show up to their home right from the start and instead made him go through this goose chase, but for his husband, Mark would do anything to have him back. 

He just wanted to see Yukhei again. Mark then imagines Yukhei’s face smiling at him, giving him hope that perhaps he is alive. _He is definitely alive._

He stops in his tracks when he sees a shape of a person in front of him.

Slowly approaching the figure, the fog clears a bit to reveal a man standing still at a gravestone. He realizes he has wandered into a cemetery. Sensing his presence, the man slowly turns to face Mark, crossing his arms around himself tightly.

“H-Hello?” Mark says, offering the man a small smile. “I”m trying to go to Silent Hill. Is it okay to ask directions on how to go there? I’m kind of lost because of the fog.”

“Lost? Are you sure?” The man, who looks like a young adult at best, stares at him with doubt. Despite the youthful features, his skin is too pale, making the bags under his eyes more apparent. “W-Well, there is a road located on the cemetery's exit.”

“Really?” Mark can’t help but sound relieved, finally seeing some light in his situation. “Finally a direction I can take! Thank you.”

“But…” The man averts his gaze away from Mark, his voice softer than last time. “This town is weird. It’s best if you leave.”

“How? Because of the fog?”

“It’s not just that,” The man bites his lip before continuing. He speaks in a voice that is barely a whisper. “I know you won’t believe me but, these strange creatures out there.”

“Strange creatures, huh?” Mark shakes his head. “Well, it's not like I expected something else.”

“You're not scared of them?!” The man shouts too quickly before flinching when he sees Mark stare at him, bewildered at the sudden outburst. He rubs his arms vigorously, making Mark wonder if the man feels cold despite wearing a thick sweater and baggy pants.

“Don’t worry, I believe you,” Mark answers, trying to smile. Instead, his lips turn into more of a grimace than a smile. “It’s just that, I really have to go to town.”

The man looks at him skeptically before shaking his head. “Adults and their sense of safety sure is shitty.”

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you on that one," Mark chuckles awkwardly. Getting reprimanded by a teenager is not what he is expecting. “I’m just looking for someone you know? Someone important.”

“You too?” The man sighs in exasperation. His body shudders a little before calming a bit. “Well, I don't have the right to call you out then. I’m also looking for my father, but I can’t find him anywhere.”

The man’s eyes widen when he notices Mark looking at him with worry. “I’m sorry. You shouldn't hear this from a runaway kid like me, huh?”

“It’s fine,” Mark answers, noticing the man’s discomfort towards him. “Do you want to go into town together.”

“Thanks, but no. I need some more time before I try going there again,” The man turns his eyes back to the grave in front of him. “Are you sure the one you're finding is in this town?”

"Absolutely," Mark answers with certainty. "May God guide you in your journey."

As Mark leaves, the young man shakes his head. Making sure his voice is as soft as possible, he whispers something to the air, as if talking to himself. _"He sounds just like you."_

Leaving the man behind, Mark goes towards the graveyard’s exit and continues his journey. The familiar path stretches far and wide with the end still far, but it doesn’t matter.

He just wants to see Yukhei again.


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally steps into Silent Hill, realizing the town he comes to remember is nothing like the Silent Hill in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: depictions of blood and some violence.
> 
> this is unbetaed coz we die like the monsters in this town LMFAO

_When Mark first came to Silent Hill, it was for a project in his photography class. He and his classmates were tasked to take pictures of scenery they like. So far, none of his current pictures satisfied him, so when a friend gave him a flyer about Silent Hill and it’s tourist destinations, he immediately rented a car to get there._

_The town is small, its population barely reaching a thousand. Mark personally found it nice, slowly enjoying the quiet ambiance of the town. The townspeople were cordial and polite, giving him places where he could go and use as inspiration._

_The first place he went to was Rosewater Park. While the place was almost empty, he’s immediately drawn to the view of fresh flowers and birds flying under the clear, blue sky. What really caught his attention however, was the man sitting on a bench._

_When Mark Lee first saw Wong Yukhei, he was enchanted by how serene the man looked as he wrote words in his notebook. Yukhei’s facial expressions were so vivid, so lively, especially when he wrote a line he was proud of. The taller man’s smile was so pure, and Mark couldn’t help but take a picture of Yukhei’s smiling face._

_Mark forgot to turn the flash of his camera off._

_Yukhei flinched at the flash, realizing he wasn’t alone in the park anymore. He closed his notebook immediately. When his eyes landed on Mark, his mouth was wide open, startled to see him. Not wanting to make Yukhei more uncomfortable, Mark apologized profusely with a frantic bow._

_“I’m sorry!” Mark said, his voice shaking from embarrassment. “I’m sorry I took your photo without permission. I just found the view of the park beautiful and was immediately drawn to it.”_

_Finally recovered from his shock, Yukhei let out a teasing grin._

_“The view is beautiful, huh?” Yukhei pats the empty side of the bench. “Well you can enjoy the “view” if you sit beside me.”_

_“R-Really?” Mark asked, confusion evident in his tone._

_“If you like me as company then I insist,” Yukhei said, his smile widening when Mark finally sat beside him. The smaller man fidgeted when Yukhei scooted closer, flustered on how to handle him. Yukhei couldn’t help but smirk. “Enjoy the view?”_

_Mark tried to lie, but who was he kidding? “V-Very. The garden’s flowers are in full bloom.”_

_“They sure are,” Yukhei chuckled, which only intensified the beating of Mark’s heart. “I don’t want to call you camera boy or any name that’s embarrassing, so what name can I call you?”_

_“Mark,” The smaller man breathed out. “The name’s Mark Lee.”_

_“Mark huh,” Yukhei inched his hand towards Mark. “Nice to meet you. The name’s Yukhei. Wong Yukhei.”_

_Mark shook Yukhei’s hand firmly, certain his breath was officially taken by a man named Wong Yukhei. “Nice to meet you.”_

  
  


* * *

Mark lets out a sigh of relief when the dirt road in front of him finally becomes more concrete. He did come across a tunnel that will lead him to the center of the town faster based on his map, but it’s blocked. Nonetheless, he has finally reached town.

He checks his phone, frowning when he notices there isn’t any signal. There aren't any new messages at least, which gives him some comfort since no one has tried to contact him yet. Still, the fog looks like it won’t clear off any time soon.

He doesn't remember the town being this foggy. Sure, there is fog early in the morning, but not this thick where he can't see clearly. He really hopes this would clear up soon, but judging by his luck, that probably won't happen.

Finally seeing some buildings, Mark notices most of the establishments of the town are either empty or locked. When he tried knocking on some of the doors, no one answered. Maybe the townspeople aren’t going out because of the fog, which only obstructs his vision even more with every step.

(Of course, the town might be abandoned like those seen in horror movies, which only makes Mark confused. He should lessen his time watching them.)

When he last visited the town, it was alive and full of wonder. Now, the town looks like an abandoned town covered in fog.

When he lands on a particular intersection of the town, he gasps at the sight. There is a large bloodstain on the surface of the road, making Mark recoil in shock. His stomach lurches at the sight, the want to vomit creeping on his throat. Mark can’t help but heave as his mind thinks what could possibly happen. The blood is still fresh, meaning this was splattered on the road recently. Maybe the injured person is still near? He looks around, cursing when the fog is clouding his sight once more.

Sounds of footsteps interrupt his train of thought. Mark looks at the right and sees a figure staggering in the thickness of the fog. 

Mark immediately follows, worried for the person’s staggering condition. He noticed the person's gait is stiff and awkward, which isn't a good sign. He tries calling them a few times, but his calls fall on deaf ears as the distance between them gets longer. How can an injured person move so quickly? Mark covers his mouth as more blood is spilled on the road, hoping the fleeing person would stop and let him help. It’s the least he could do. 

The trail of blood leads Mark to an abandoned house. Broken fences and barbed wires are littered around the area, contrasting the normalcy of the house's appearance. It's a two-story house that is tightly locked, and besides the trail of blood left by the unknown figure and the fog covering everything, nothing about the building is amiss. 

Mark flinches when he hears a crash from the garage. Seeing the door strangely open, Mark approaches the room cautiously. There is almost nothing inside besides a table, where a screwdriver and a small device is located. 

"A radio?" Mark notices the device looks worn from being used daily. When he presses the on button, it immediately emits a loud blast of erratic white noise, hurting his ears. A chilling thought creeps in: he hasn’t adjusted the volume of the radio yet the static is only getting louder.

Barely noticing the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the garage, Mark puts the radio in his breast pocket. He vaguely sees the staggering figure coming towards him, and finally having a clearer look, his mouth widens in horror at the disgusting sight. Whatever this figure is, it doesn’t look human. Its flesh is rotten, a mismatch of brown and red, with wounds still open and bleeding. It has no eyes, no nose, and its mouth is spilling a strange liquid Mark doesn’t want to know.

Mark swears the creature has a smile stitched on its mangled face.

Its arms are dangling, as if lacking bones in them. Its hands are larger than his, and Mark swears he can actually see its bones peeking from mangled skin. Its rotting upper body writhes with every movement, and its legs are bony and lacking feet at the end, instead replaced with black stumps. Despite its sickly state, the creature is noticeably taller than him, and it could have easily towered him if it weren't for its condition.

Mark being terrified is an understatement, he’s absolutely _horrified_.

“Shit, shit,” Mark stutters, flinching when the door of the garage suddenly closes with a large bang. Fuck, could he even beat this thing? The garage is now full of darkness, making him feel more restricted and trapped. Gripping on the screwdriver as if his life depends on it, he stabs the creature straight to its face, who recoiled and let out a deep piercing wail. 

His legs are shaking and his hands almost let go of the screwdriver after dealing a blow, but Mark is helplessly leaning on the door as the creature continues to go towards him. What should he do? Running away is out of the option when he can't lift the garage door up, as if firmly locked from the outside. Mark shields himself with his arms when the creature lets out some liquid onto him. Fuck, the liquid feels hot and scalding, already covering his skin and clothes with it. 

He can’t die now, he thinks in vain. He just got here and being killed by a disgusting creature is not the way he wants to die. Letting out a cry, he stabs the creature again and again until his arms become sore and tired. He stabs every part he can barely see, the screams from the monster being his indicator that he's doing damage to the damn thing. He lost count on how many times he has wounded it, fear and adrenaline rushing his veins. The sound of meat squelching every time his screwdriver stabs its flesh disgusts him, hoping this would finally be over. 

He can’t let this creature get him. He will see Yukhei, no matter what it takes. 

The creature falls on the ground. It writhes on the ground uncontrollably, still alive despite the beating. Desperate to end it once and for all, Mark lands the final blow on the creature’s head with the deepest stab he can muster, finally making it still.

“Did it finally die?” Mark thinks, touching the creature’s bashed face with his bloodied screwdriver. There’s no movement coming from it anymore. Its remains are lying in its pool of blood. 

When he can finally lift the garage door up and leave, the monster's smile continues to haunt his mind. Mark slumps down afterwards, finally realizing what the man in the cemetery told him is true: there really are monsters in Silent Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be sporadic depending if i have free time! i will update at least once a month. thank u uwu


	3. Finding a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark thinks of what to do next in his quest in finding his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed because once again we die like the monsters in this town LMAO.
> 
> tw: mentions of blood and vomit.

Mark’s hands are still shaking when the radio in his pocket begins to emit another sound. Thinking it was signaling another monster, he quickly stands up and readies himself by holding his screwdriver again, only to notice the sound being emitted is different from the blaring white noise from last time. When no one appears in his view, he cautiously takes out the radio and listens.

The voice sounds like it came from a male speaker. Could it be someone signaling their cry for help from the local radio? He can’t make out what the voice is saying, but after listening more closely, he could have swore it was actually Yukhei calling for him.

“Yukhei?” Mark whispers, wishing the signal would get clearer so he can understand what is being said. “Is that you?”

_“M……….I’m h………….w…….f……..y……XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!”_

“Yukhei?!” Mark presses the radio on his ear, desperate to hear more, but the voice fades into static once more. He tries adjusting the radio’s frequency, but nothing works. He tries using his screwdriver, but he can't loosen its screws, as if they're tightly glued. Mark shakes the radio as a futile final attempt. “Damn, what is this thing?”

Noticing nothing will come out of it anymore, he puts it back in his pocket. Maybe Yukhei will try contacting him again. So far, the radio is proof that Yukhei might be alive and is waiting for him in Silent Hill, but factors such as the monsters in town prevent him from getting closer. If Mark falters right now, he might never see his husband again.

Mark looks at his screwdriver that was drenched in that monster’s blood. It’s already worn out and full of rust, but he knows he has no other weapon right now to combat potential monsters coming his way. God, why did the town suddenly become infested with those things? He can still feel the monster’s acid tingling on his skin and clothes, seeping him of his needed energy.

Still, he must continue searching for Yukhei. 

Mark gets out of the abandoned house and makes his way back to the center of the town, heavy fog continuing to blur his vision. When the radio blares up static once more, Mark’s grip on the screwdriver tightens and immediately stabs the shadow that looms over him. 

“Die!” Mark screams as he stabs the creature again and again. Unlike last time when he was slow and almost frozen in place, this time he immediately stomps on the creature when it falls on the ground. He can hear the sound of meat squelching under his shoes through every stomp, making him almost puke just from hearing it. When the creature dies, the static becomes softer, but not completely turned off. 

Mark lets out a sigh of relief. Looking down on the now dead creature, he realizes it’s the same creature he saw back at the construction site. Despite being dead, he can still see the creepy smile etched on its face. 

Disgusted, Mark pierces it’s face until the smile is blending with the colors of meat and blood. 

Not wanting to waste time, Mark steels himself and continues walking to find any semblance of shelter. Mark knows he can’t just kill every monster on sight, noticing his energy is waning after every attack. Not to mention he would be at a horrible disadvantage if he's outnumbered. If he wants to find Yukhei, he should rest first, preferably somewhere safe and empty. 

So when the radio blares and he sees another shadow once more, Mark runs.

He runs and dodges every monster he can see, thankful that despite them towering over him, they can only walk in a staggering manner. He pants harshly as he reaches an empty street, finding relief as he leans on a car parked on the road. 

The relief is cut momentarily when he sees a corpse lying near the car. 

“Fuck,” Mark curses, saddened to see some people have already died in town. Were they killed by the monsters? Examining the bloody corpse, it looks like they were brutally killed, its body mangled by bite marks and already starting to decay. His eyes land on the notes scattered near the corpse, but before he could read them, his stomach lurches. Mark vomits on the corpse.

“I’m so sorry,” Mark apologizes, tears forming from his eyes. He dry heaves a few more times until he recovers. Curious to what the corpse has written before his death, Mark decides to read some of them.

_“If someone is reading this, I beg of you to run away and never return. These monsters will surely try to find and kill you.”_

_“If you decided to remain, that means this town surely called you here.”_

_“This town has a mind of its own. It will consume you, but not because it’s evil, but because you desire for it.”_

“This is full of nonsense,” Mark mutters under his breath, throwing the notes away. The town calling for him may be true, but he’s sure as hell he didn’t desire to come here. 

_“But what about Yukhei? What if he desired to go here?”_ Mark’s inner thought mocks, sending chills down his spine. He shakes his head, remembering the ghost town is the place where it all began.

If Yukhei did desire to go here, then Mark hopes he can reach his husband very soon. The town has changed, but the memories they have here will forever remain. He still remembers the view of flowers in bloom, the sight of the blue waters of Toluca Lake, and spending some of his happiest memories in Lakeview Hotel with Yukhei. No monster will deter him from reconciling with his husband.

Mark has mourned for Yukhei for three years, knowing no amount of suffering in this town will break his resolve in finding him.

Finally recovering from the running he did earlier, he stands and tries finding somewhere he can go and rest. He remembers drinking in a local pub when he was here a few years ago with Yukhei, so maybe that can be his next destination. He honestly needs a drink right now.

Looking at the map, he finds Neely’s Bar near his current location. Careful to make his steps as soft as possible so that he won’t be noticed by monsters, he finally reaches the bar.

The door of the bar is open, revealing an uninhabited room containing nothing he can use for his journey except for a marked apartment key that may open one of the town's apartments. Well, at least the place is quaint yet cozy enough for him to settle for a while. Mark groans when all of the bottles on the racks are empty. Instead, he finds some newspapers on the table, with a particular article catching his eye.

_Famous Actor and Alleged Male Lover Found Murdered in Hotel_

_Police were called to a high class hotel where actor Lee XXX and alleged male lover, whose name is only known as X XXX , were found dead in a bedroom early in the morning. Lee’s body has two gunshot wounds to the head and chest while his lover’s body has fourteen stab wounds on face, neck and torso. Lee’s husband XXX, who’s been away at the time the crime occurred, has been contacted as part of the ongoing investigation._

Mark pinches his nose after reading the article, no doubt uninterested at the story of a love affair that ended in murder. Still, Yukhei loves reading juicy gossip rags like this, fascinated on how love affects people in different ways. A love affair? Interesting. A couple branded as a match made in heaven? Marvelous. Telenovelas and dramas about a couple going against all odds for the sake of their love? Incredible.

Yukhei finds joy in everything, something Mark really appreciates. Too bad the same can’t be said for him.

Looking at the article again, he notices something peculiar. The names were crossed with black ink, making them unreadable. Someone must have been here before him. At least, that’s the logical explanation, but he hasn’t seen anyone in this town except for the young man in the cemetery. Maybe someone else came here before him? That’s the only explanation he can think of right now. 

After going through the article one more time, he wipes the disgusting liquid on his skin and clothes with the newspapers. The feeling of acid being wiped off of him gives him some reprieve. When he has cleaned himself up a bit, he checks his map to see where he should go next.

Noticing most routes toward Rosewood Park are blocked, the only way he can go to right now is located near Wood Side and Blue Creek Apartments. He looks at the apartment key on the table, no doubt it’ll be one of his keys to reach his desired destination.

Cracking a smile, he grabs the key and leaves the bar, finding strength to find Yukhei once more. 

*

_The moon looms over the land full of everlasting flowers, illuminating the sky filled with stars his wings can’t reach. There is no sun in this land, only the celestial body shining in darkness._

_The moon is his mistress, and he, as the sole inhabitant, is the caretaker of the land._

_On why there is no sun, the moon doesn’t answer. If there is a sun, his mistress says, he will only get burned to ashes, with darkness unable to protect him from its blinding light. His wings will melt and won’t be able to fly anymore._

_Would the moon forgive him if he desires the light? Is it a sin to desire warmth and fly freely in a bright sky? Perhaps, the distance between him and the clouds from fairy tales will be shorter than the stars he can only reach in his dreams._

_That thought brings him to hum a song, his head gently bopping to the tune from his beak._

_He has tried dancing with the moon and his shadow once, but dancing with his mistress is but a fleeting wish. He is only a small creature, while the moon can definitely crush him in a blink of an eye. Holding his dear mistress is a thought he never dared to think off ever again._

_Observing the flowers from a cypress tree, he notices the garden of red flowers are in bloom. He tilts his head, curious at an unusual sight coming out from the ground._

_It is a ball of light shining similar to the stars._

_The moonlight illuminates a pathway for him, guiding his wings to the site. The moon’s hand is comfortable, as if leading him towards the place like a babe just learning how to walk._

_He wants to learn how to kneel._

_When he lands on a particular area of the garden, his wings flap vigorously at the ball of light in front him. After living in this land for so long, another creature finally appeared. Did his mistress give him a companion as a gift? Or maybe the moon needs another caretaker in this vast, open land?_

_The light reveals an animal. Just like him._

_It has no wings, but limbs. Four of them. Instead of feathers, the creature is covered in fur. Its mane is described by the moon in a soft voice. It has the color of the sun, shining brightly like a child of god._

_The creature stirs from its summoning. He is in awe of its sharp claws gleaming in white. When it finally sees him, wide awake, he bares its large, sharp teeth. Its piercing eyes stare into the depths of his soul._

_His soul is not scared, but yearns for the light inside those eyes._

_He hoots, curious on how this creature views the world through its lens._

_“Do you like what you see?”_

_The creature roars, its voice deep yet holds the warmth he has longed for all these years. Oh how his heart jumps in delight, desperate to cling onto this creature and bask in the heat of its fire._

_He is surprised when an outstretched paw is offered, noticing the creature’s gaze has now softened. It is no longer scared of him. He then looks at the moon, who only gives him a nod._

_When his wing finally lands on the paw, he wishes he can hold it and never let go._

_For him, the creature isn’t like his mistress. Like him, it has its own strengths and weaknesses, unlike the moon who ultimately has the power in this land. When asked about its name, there is no answer given._

_The moon speaks. “He is your Beloved, my dear.”_

_“Beloved,” He breathes out, the world rolling on his tongue perfectly, as if he’s destined to finally say those words._

_Beloved only looks at him blankly before offering his body for warmth. Did this creature read his mind?_

_Or perhaps, Beloved senses his desperation, and obliges in indulging him of this particular sin._

_If so, then maybe this sin would lead him to a new land finally fit for them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading! see you next chapter around July!!!


	4. The Monster with No Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally reaches the apartment, but he should've known getting to Rosewood Park will never be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took this long to release a chapter huhu work is stressful and tiring so it took me a while for this to be finished. unbetaed as always fjkdnfksdf
> 
> tw // blood, decapitation, slight torture

Noticing that most of the other roads leading to the park are blocked, he actually has no other choice but to go through the apartments after all. Mark thinks he should just go inside the front door then go out through the back door, as if walking on a straight line. It is like solving a simple puzzle meant for children.

He should have expected that his journey will never be easy.

As soon as he has reached the apartments, he finds it difficult to unlock any of the gates with his key. He also has to be careful not to make much noise, knowing that monsters from before are lurking nearby in anticipation. Unfortunately, the gates are rusty and a pain to open, making loud creaks at every attempt to open them. As soon as he reaches the last door, Mark sighs in relief when it opens with no problems.

Not wasting any time soon, he opens the front door and slowly goes inside.

He finds the apartment to be almost pitch black. None of the lights are open and attempts to turn them on through the switches on the wall are all failures. The only source of dim light is coming from some open windows that are hampered by the thick fog outside. Mark grows frustrated when his phone decides to shut down at that important moment, making him explore the apartment in the dark with nothing to help him.

When his eyes have adjusted to the dark, Mark attempts to navigate the corridor despite the darkness around him. He tries to open the doors on the first floor, hoping to find the room where he can open all the lights of the apartment, but none of the doors would budge. He could have used his screwdriver, but the doors seem like they’re permanently locked from the inside. No amount of breaking locks would let him in.

He really is forced to navigate the apartment with no light to help him.

Finding out that none of the doors can be opened, he has no choice but to explore the second floor for answers. Careful not to miss a step, Mark could only mutter small prayers of protection. 

It’s pitiful that he still clings onto the belief that his prayers will be heard. He still remembers the countless number of times he has prayed for a miracle, that his prayer would be answered and Yukhei would eventually be healed from his illness and live. He remembers only nothing but grief and pain when reality hits him with a force he still hasn’t recovered from. He can’t even get angry at the God he still believes in as he doesn’t have the energy to feel anything other than nothingness.

He remembers cradling Yukhei’s body in his arms in that darkest time, sobbing uncontrollably on his husband who laid lifeless with his eyes closed. None of his friends could force him to let Yukhei go even as they went to the hospital as he was too consumed with grief to let anyone even near his husband.

He questions why he still believes in a holy entity, someone who is omnipotent and omnipresent, someone who can make miracles such as raising people from the dead. Is his soul unworthy? Is Yukhei unworthy to be healed? Did they commit a crime that is so unforgivable that his husband has to suffer through sickness and death? Mark shakes his head, knowing that despite the ups and downs in his life, he has always been a dutiful person whose only sin is not doing his best to save Yukhei.

Even then, he feels guilty for thinking of himself as someone even remotely decent.

Maybe this is why he’s paying for his sins by doing this wild goose chase. After doing this, he might finally see Yukhei and be together with him again. Mark knows this is mostly desperation, a delusion fitting only for him, but if there is a chance that Yukhei is alive all along after everything, then doing this journey will be worth it. 

The second floor of the apartment is even darker than the first, if that is even possible. He can vaguely see the window on the other side of the apartment, barely open for the dim light to go through. When he tries to open doors, he’s surprised when one of them opens with a small click. 

The room is quaint but large enough for around four people to live in. The small kitchen is on the left containing dirty dishes in the sink, while the living room only contains furniture that haven’t been cleaned for a long time. He looks around, wishing he can find something to aid him in his journey like a flashlight or a phone. When he opens to see the bedroom, Mark recoils at the sight before him, his mouth itching to let out a scream.

There is a man's dead body in front of him, his wide open eyes staring at Mark with a slack-jawed expression.

Mark dry heaves from what he has seen, his legs shaking from fear and horror. Is it the reason why the apartment looked abandoned and almost all of the doors are locked? Are the monsters from the outside also in here? Even if he can’t see clearly, the body obviously looks rotten, the corpse’s skin color a mixture of brown and black. The stench of rotting flesh makes him want to vomit again. 

When he recovers from seeing the corpse, Mark notices a note with marks of blood taped on the table. Seeing how the only source of light in the room is coming through the hole on the window, he barely reads the letter, squinting his eyes in an attempt to read it.

_Yuta! I just went out to buy some groceries since I noticed the fridge is almost out of food. I know you went out for a morning jog so don’t fret when you don’t find me here hahahaha. Also, did you know our friends from Room 209 are inviting us for another round of mahjong? You want to regain your honor by defeating them right? Don’t worry I’m always supporting you. So come back early if you want to join!_

_\- Taeil_

He puts the note back on the table, his face looking sullen after reading it. He can’t help but be reminded of a time when he and Yukhei are playing games with their friends. Their games were never dull, full of energy and despite the competitiveness of the games, they never got tired of playing. Sadly, those times are now gone with the wind, knowing fully well he has now cut ties with them.

When he’s about to check on the other room, the radio starts to emit static.

“Shit,” Mark mutters under his breath as soon as he opens the door. He falls on the ground when a monster creeps slowly towards him. He notices this monster is unlike the one he has first encountered. This one is less disgusting yet it looks more pitiful, as if it’s a failed experiment from a mad doctor. This monster only has a torso with arms on its back as its wings. It has no head, legs and feet. It tries to fly using his arms, bones cracking at every try. In spite of its form, it doesn’t give up trying to fly towards mark, its arms helplessly reaching towards him. As the monster flails uncontrollably, Mark is frozen in place, his mind wiped on how to act in the situation. 

The monster finally reaches him, holding his face tenderly. Noticing Mark has let down his guard, the monster then tries crushing his head with its hands.

“Fuck!” Mark screams from the pain, feeling his head being turned to putty through sheer force. He can feel his brain hurt and nose bleed from the pain. His eyes also start popping out from its sockets, his vision being thrown in disarray as a result. The monster’s sharp nails are puncturing his skin, his cheeks starting to ooze blood from the violent intrusion. 

Clutching on the screwdriver, he stabs the monster as best as his energy can muster until the monster finally lets go of him.

Still winded, Mark stomps on the monster with a loud thud, crushing its body in an instant. Mark slumps down from the pain, out of breath as he tries to recover from the attack. His head is going places until his mind is only filled with endless pain. Mark curses when he notices his hand has blood after checking touching his face. Everything in his sight appears as blurred blobs, his shaking vision taking an awfully long time to clear. 

He’s surprised when he can feel tears falling from his eyes. It can also still blink, though every movement brings strain, urging him not to overdo it.

Even after his eyes almost popped, it can still cry. Perhaps it is due to the tremendous pain he has experienced that he now starts sobbing uncontrollably, his tears mixing with the blood on his hands.

He just wants his suffering to be over. He just wants to see Yukhei again.

“I can do this,” Mark whispers to himself. He lost count how many times he has asked if he deserves everything that is coming towards him, knowing this journey is not only dangerous, but can also cost his life. Struggling to stand up, he grits his teeth as he clutches on the screwdriver with a tight grip. _I must not give up. I must not lose hope. I must continue. I need to see Yukhei again._ He repeats in his mind like a mantra. 

With nothing to do inside this room anymore, he leaves with a heavy heart.

It takes him some time to find another open room as most of the doors in the second floor are locked. Reaching Room 209, his breath hitches when he opens the door. Who knows what he can encounter once he realizes even the apartments aren’t safe anymore? He still hasn’t fully recovered from the attack earlier so he can’t afford fighting monsters until he has fully recovered (if he can). He needs to find an exit no matter what.

The room looks similar to the last one, but this time he finds a basket on the living room table. A notebook is beside the basket. The pages are mostly empty as there is only one entry recorded on the first page. With the dim light on the ceiling that is somehow still working, he tries to read the only entry written.

_Jungwoo told me I should buy Jisung some toys so he can play with his friends. Not wanting to disappoint our precious son, I bought different kinds of toys I thought he would enjoy. He likes playing with his water gun the most, to the point he would sometimes shoot water at us during bath time! He is such an energetic kid! We can’t match his energy but don’t tell Jungwoo I said that. His friends also have water guns which only made Jisung happier._

The note, while short, paints a picture of a loving family. If Yukhei is alive, would they remain a happy family? Would they adopt children? Or would they be content living alone with just the two of them? Any outcome would be nice, and he’s sure Yukhei would love that as well.

Closing the notebook, he checks the contents of the basket. Expecting to find water guns inside, Mark’s eyes widen when he sees a hand gun instead.

He holds the gun in his hands, careful not to let it fall. Is this weapon actually real? Is his luck finally changing? He finds the gun heavy, making him almost lose his balance. He checks the magazine to see it loaded with bullets. Looking inside the basket once again, he also sees some boxes of handgun bullets as well.

Mark can’t help but smile. He finally has a viable weapon to use against these monsters lurking around town. Problem is, as he winces at the pain still being felt in his head, he’s too weak to fight monsters in succession. He needs to conserve energy and bullets for him to get out of here in one piece.

He keeps some of the bullets in his coat, making sure he has enough in his disposal. He then places his screwdriver in his front pocket, thankful that it has lasted this long as a weapon for his survival. While a gun is a better weapon, he still sees it as a useful weapon in some situations. 

Noticing the radio has been silent for a while, Mark can’t help but lean on the door, wanting to know how much time has passed since he went to this town. He’s sure it hasn’t been a day since he’s here, but he has lost track of time. Is it afternoon right now? Or maybe evening? The thick fog covers the vast gray sky, the sun’s rays not reaching the ground and buildings of the town.

Maybe he won’t be able to see the stars here as well. The thought brings chills down his spine. 

Knowing that dwelling inside the room for too long isn’t ideal, Mark eventually leaves the room, holding the gun firmly in his hand.

The walk towards the third floor isn’t easy by any means. Without light to guide him, going through rooms has been a tedious process, so it has been a surprise to him when he sees light shining from a room on the other side of the apartment. Treading carefully, he goes inside, careful not to make a sound. 

He almost trips at the sight in front of him. 

The room looks more like a morgue than a living room with all the bodies piled up on the corner. Various rotten body parts are scattered around the floor, some having fresh blood on their skin. A monster from the outside is being held up high by a monster he hasn’t seen before, clutching the other monster’s neck tightly. 

Mark covers his nose and mouth, his feet frozen in place. His mind is telling him to go away, to escape from the room and find another way out of the hotel, but he feels compelled to stay. Something is pulling him here in this room, his eyes unable to look away from the sight in front of him.

The new monster, despite being smaller than the one in its clutches, has an aura Mark can’t describe. Its bloody hand is squeezing the larger monster’s neck, showing who is the one at mercy and who is the one at power. Mark’s heart beats faster as he hears the larger monster’s ghastly wail. It’s in pain, with nothing in its disposal to escape out of the smaller monster’s clutches, as it has no arms and hands to use. 

Sensing the scream of pain, the smaller monster rips its head off. 

The larger monster’s body falls to the ground with a large thud, now a shell of its former self. Mark’s voice is begging to scream for help. He bites his lip until he can taste blood, knowing it’s the only way for him to remain in place and stay silent. 

As if not satisfied with what it just did, the smaller monster then decides to smash the head he’s holding onto its own face. The squelching noises only increase the feeling of dread pooling in Mark’s stomach as he watches the smaller monster combine its face with a head that only has a creepy smile. 

After daring to step in closer to have a better view, he sees that the smaller monster has no face.

Everything else about its body is horrific, but in a different sense compared to the other monsters he has encountered. Its skin isn’t rotten, but comparable to the white and cold exterior of a hospital room. Even though its body is drenched in blood, it only _shines_ its pale complexion. Its ribs are visible on its torso while its legs are only composed of bones that match the color of its skin. 

If it was Halloween, it can blend as a human wearing a costume, leaving everyone else as its potential victims.

After mashing the head on its face, it realizes that combining its blank face with another isn’t a viable solution. it drops the head to the ground and crushes it with its feet. Even when turned into nothing but a pile of meat, the smile of the dead monster’s face is still a haunting one.

Mark can only look in horror as the smaller monster looks at its direction, as if noticing there is another presence in the room.

No matter how many times his mind is calling him to run, he can only look at the monster head on. Hands on his nose and mouth, he holds his breath and tries his hardest to stop the trembling of his legs, not wanting to make any noise. 

The monster is walking closer to him until their bodies are only a few inches away. As if feeling it’s near to another being, the monster leans towards Mark’s face, checking if there is someone in front of him.

Mark’s throat is in the throes of wanting to shout a gut-wrenching scream. Tears are falling from his eyes as he and the monster stay still for a long time, both not moving an inch.

It’s madness, Mark thinks as he stands toe-to-toe with a monster that has the same height as him, but has the power to kill him by just using its hands. One hold of his neck and it’s all over for Mark. One hitch of a breath and it’s a signal of defeat. One movement from Mark is a trigger to kill for the other. One sigh of a breath is a sign of life, but for Mark, it may be his last one.

He might as well be facing death itself. 

Mark struggles not to shout when a siren blares from the outside, forcing himself to stay in place. His decision proves to be the correct one when the loud noise causes the monster to leave its attention from him. Sensing there may be life out there, the monster slowly moves away from Mark. He still remains in place until he feels truly alone in the room. 

Believing the monster has left, Mark’s legs crumble until he falls on his knees. He finally lets out a breath he’s been holding for god knows how long. Mark heaves until his lungs are breathing normally again, the realization that he once again has escaped from death still not sinking in. 

“I really need to get out of here.” Mark mutters, growing more uncomfortable at the sight of corpses in the room. Fortunately, he finds a flashlight inside one of the corpse’s bodies. 

Unfortunately, it is inside one of the corpse’s bodies.

His luck, Mark thinks, is a bad one, a very shitty one if he’s being honest. If the universe decided to play a joke on him, he can’t feel laughter at all.

“Of all places.” Mark sighs heavily, pulling the flashlight out of the corpse as quickly as possible, knowing that his hand will return dirty with blood. He puts it in his breast pocket then wipes his hand on the door, seeing nothing sanitary that can be used to clean the blood off. At this point, anything is better than not wiping the blood at all. 

Looking for other things worth noting, Mark notices the window of the room being open. Deciding to check on what he can see, he almost flinches when he sees another person staring back at him.

“Mark?!” The person shouts loudly, causing him to shudder. How the hell does this person know his name? “Is that you?!”

Not wanting to make any sound, Mark points at himself in confusion. 

“You are Mark, right?!” The person continues to scream, seemingly not knowing his loud voice can attract monsters. “You can jump from there to reach me!”

Should he trust this guy? That person knowing his name is already a warning sign. He wants to ask how come he knows his name, but shouting at him also means alerting monsters as well. 

“Ah, fuck it.” Mark jumps immediately, getting inside in the other building through the window without a hitch. He can still feel his injuries, but thankfully the pain is lesser than before. 

“It is you!” Mark looks at the other person, widening his eyes to see a familiar face. “Finally another person in this town.”

_Why is he here?_ Mark stares at the man, his mouth agape. He hasn’t seen this person in a long time, but he still remembers the former upperclassman from high school. Someone in his past before he met Yukhei, someone who doesn’t know what he’s been through.

Not wanting to make the air more awkward than it already is, Mark can only utter his name. “J-Johnny hyung?”

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuuuuuh *runs away  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next chapter! Comments are always appreciated!  
> You can also talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/happystarchenle)


End file.
